El Sabor del Karma
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Porko está angustiado, Krista Reiss está tras de él y no sabe como quitarsela de encima. En medio de cuerpos sudorosos y humo de cigarro, Mikasa Ackerman, es su única salvación.


**_E_** l Sabor del Karma

.

.

.

Mikasa enarco una ceja mirando directamente al semipelirrojo, era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta las luces neón multicolores y los cuerpos sudorosos y alcoholizados que bailaban chocando entre sí al ritmo de la canción que anteriormente puso el DJ, sin embargo, pudo enfocarse en la verdosa mirada de que Galliard le proporcionaba.

— ¿Y bien? — habló por primera vez desde que fue arrastrada por él al rincón más oscuro del bar, podía escuchar vagamente los sonidos de la puerta del baño siendo golpeada en constantes movimientos que ella no quiso imaginar, intentó tomar algo de aire para poder estabilizar sus nervios lo cual fue impedido gracias a la gran cantidad de humo de tabaco que flotaba; resignada al pensamiento pesimista de contraer cáncer pulmonar a una edad tan corta, suspiró hastiada y volvió su vista al hombre al frente.

— Necesito tu ayuda — contestó Galliard por encima de las docenas de voces que se alzaban en la pista, él giró su cuello y se asomó por encima de del concreto de la pared pareciendo buscar a alguien.

— ¿Perdón? — la incredulidad que emanaba era casi indignante, según propias palabras de Porkko.

Era un acuerdo entre ellos el no relacionarse, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que coincidían y en cada una de ellas no pasaban más allá de las formalidades; "buenos días" "adiós" "¿me pasas la sal?", si hubiese sido de otra forma ellos podrían ser simples caras que rara vez se vieron durante las caminatas a lo largo de los pasillos de la universidad o mientras comían en el campus a la hora del almuerzo.

Encuentros que ninguno deseaba pero que al final de todo pasaban.

Mikasa no pudo sino culpar al destino.

Porkko Galliard era el portero dentro del equipo de fútbol de su facultad, formaba parte de la pandilla de Reiner Braun el capitán del equipo que, curiosamente, era el novio de Annie Leonhartd, su mejor amiga.

Ella sabía que las intenciones del rubio no eran malas, el sincero deseo de convivir entre amigos solamente, él simplemente no sabía de lo terribles que eran ambos para formar vínculos, al menos entre ellos.

— Olvidalo — dio un paso con la clara determinación de irse pero Galliard la paro sosteniendola de su muñeca.

— Escuchame Ackerman, solo te pido eso por el momento, creeme que no te buscaría si no estuviera desesperado.

Mikasa levantó las cejas levemente sorprendida por la urgencia en su voz; una parte de ella quiso soltarse e irse por donde vino sin hacerle el menor caso al pedido pero la otra, las más blanda de su ser le dijo que no tenía nada que perder al escucharlo.

Se volvió hacia él soltándose bruscamente de su agarre y cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho.

— Mira, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado y esta bien asi, no es como si quisiera tirarte flores ahora mismo — hablo aumentando el volumen de su voz.

— Me alegra que tu sentido común siga intacto.

Porkko ignoro por comoleto el discreto insulto que la pelinegra hizo con el fin de molestarlo y sus ojos se concentraron nuevamente en la cabeza rubia que se escondía entre el montón de gente bailando.

— Entonces ¿Me vas a oír? — cuestiono moviendo su cuerpo en la superficie lisa.

— Que sea rápido.

La mirada que después le dedicó fue de puro agradecimiento silencioso.

— Está esta tipa, la conoces ¿no? Krista Reiss

Mikasa bufo fastidiada, estaba casi segura que toda la facultad conocía a Krista Historia Reiss y quien no, podía considerarse afortunado. La rubia se había ganado su desprecio en el primer semestre, cuando todavía era una asocial y alérgica a cualquier tipo de convivencia; la hija de papi tenía un ego colosal y se había tomado la molestia de mostrarle a Mikasa las ventajas de ser popular entre la sociedad estudiantil al hacer que un grupo de compañeras la sujetaran del cabello en los baños haciéndole cortes desiguales que la hicieron quedar como una tonta frente a todos.

Oh sí, pero claro que no contaba con que ella fuera a tomar represalias cuando tiró su charola de comida encima de su cabello frente a media escuela durante un receso en la cafetería. No era la gran cosa, pero verla ser un hazmerreír había valido la pena.

La venganza era dulce, sin duda.

¿Pero que tenía que ver ella con Galliard?

— Te metiste con la menos indicada — hablo Mikasa desde su lugar, para esto, los golpes en la puerta del baño habían cesado y se sumió en un silencio incómodo, Mikasa contó internamente los segundos antes de ver a una pareja de mujeres salir en un precario estado de equilibrio sin reparar en la presencia de ella y Porkko.

¿Una de ellas tenía el pelo rosa?

— No tengo interés de descubrir que hay entre sus piernas Ackerman, eso te lo aseguro.

Su nombre sonó raro en su boca y la desconcertó brevemente el tono que adquirió una vez que salió de entre sus labios pero se sacudió mentalmente evitando darle más importancia de la que debería.

— ¿Entonces? — dijo animando a que continuara.

— Entonces, es que no me la puedo sacar de encima, lleva una semana acosandome y no pienso lidiar más de eso con ella — él metió las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón dejando su sus ojos vagaran por la silueta de Mikasa sin segundas intenciones.

Ella intuyó que lo hacía solo para mantenerse ocupado en algo.

— Hum, la perra que alguna vez estuvo detrás Braun ahora te persigue a ti, dulce — el desdén y veneno en su tono hizo que una pequeña curvatura se formará en los labios de Galliard pero desapareció tan pronto como ella dirigió su atención en él.

— Le dije que tenía novia — sonaba avergonzado, Mikasa se permitió saborear con los ojos el tenue coloreo que sobrevino a las mejillas ajenas para después regañarse mentalmente por tal cosa — pero no me creyó.

— Bueno — contestó con una burlona sonrisa adornando su rostro — no es como si gozarás de una credibilidad intacta.

— Eres tan divertida — señaló Galliard con obvio sarcasmo, Mikasa sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cual es el punto en todo esto Galliard? — estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar ahí, y pronto se sintió sofocada entre tanto color y tabaco, ella quería irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

— Quiero que finjas ser mi novia

— ¿Disculpa? — Mikasa en verdad creyó haber escuchado mal pero el determinismo en los orbes de Porkko terminó por convencerla de que nada había estado mal en la frase.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Por qué no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir ahora mismo.

— ¿Y pensaste que yo era mejor opción?

— Mi única opción — respondió endureciendo sus facciones, Mikasa se paró a pensar que nada la obligaba a ayudarlo y que por lo tanto podía hacer que él mismo se las arreglara; con una curiosidad que no había mostrado en toda la noche, ella comenzó a indagar sobre lo que pasaría si negara su ayuda.

— ¿Y si digo que no?

Galliard estuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de abrir la boca nuevamente.

— Estoy dispuesto a rogarte en el suelo si es necesario, Mikasa.

Mikasa se sintió abrumada mas no lo mostró en su rostro manteniendo una mirada aburrida en su lugar; no supo realmente que la llevó a aceptar, en verdad quiso culpar al calor sofocante, al humo de cigarrillos incluso al trago de ron que apenas le había dado a su vaso pero al final dejó que aquello flotara en su cabeza para otra ocasión. Ya tendría tiempo después para sopesar las consecuencias.

Suspiro cansinamente enfrentando a Galliard quien aún esperaba por una respuesta.

Solo por esta vez, pensó para sus adentros antes de soltarse el cabello que antiguamente tenía atado en una coleta dejando que este cayera libremente por su espalda en una cascada de negro azabache.

— Sugiero que te ahorres los agradecimientos — mencionó cuando vio que Galliard intentar decir algo, el alivio recorrió cada pedazo del rostro de Porkko cuando ella, con eso, aceptaba ayudarlo.

— Te lo compensare Mikasa, te lo prometo — dijo energético con una nueva luz titilando en su mirar.

—No pensarás lo mismo cuando esto termine. — advirtió ella ajustando la chaqueta y saliendo del escondite improvisado.

Ambos caminaron esquivando los cuerpos sudorosos hasta llegar a las mesas que estaban al otro lado de la pista, Mikasa tomó un vaso del mesero que pasó a su lado y lo llevó a la boca sintiendo el escozor en su garganta al tragar, Galliard la miraba atento a todos sus movimientos hasta que ella le devolvió el

— ¿Vas a cuestionar mi ayuda ahora Porkko? Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión

— Supones demasiado Ackerman, yo no estaba cuestionando nada.

— Entonces solo fueron imaginaciones mías

Él estaba a punto de refutar eso con otra frase ingeniosa hasta que escuchó una voz familiar hablar a sus espaldas.

— Debo decir, que cuando me dijiste sobre tu pareja pensé que solo eras un pésimo mentiroso. — admitió Krista, Galliard se tensó visiblemente incómodo ante su presencia y Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco ante la precaria fuerza mental que este tenía.

— Pues como veras — habló dándose la vuelta para mirar a la rubia, sus ojos la recorrieron por completo al reparar en sus atuendos, ella solo era cubierta por un fino vestido rojo sin tirantes ni mangas y que llegaba justo a mitad de sus muslos dejando ver la porción de piel clara.

El trago grueso y obligó a su mente y lengua a hablar de nuevo.

— No soy un buen mentiroso porque siempre digo la verdad, Krista

La rubia lo miró llena de escepticismo pero apartó su mirada para enfocar sus ojos en Mikasa.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? — la ingenua pregunta hizo a Mikasa clavar sus ojos en el mar azul de Krista.

— ¿Algún problema? — salió a la defensiva Galliard.

— Hum...nada realmente, es solo que no parece ser la gran cosa.

Mikasa bebió otro trago del vaso y dejó que el veneno del alcohol se filtrara por la sangre de sus venas antes de responder.

— No necesito enseñar las tetas para atraer la atención de un hombre Reiss — Krista parecía ligeramente sorprendida de su intervención, pero se permitió sonreír suavemente antes de cruzar los brazos bajo sus senos, lo cuales rebotaron ante el muy intencionado acto, Galliard desvío la mirada hacia otro lado y Mikasa rodó los ojos exasperada; para estar casi suplicando por su ayuda no estaba siendo muy eficiente.

Hombres, parece que piensan con el pito antes que con el cerebro

— Oh, veo que sabes mucho del tema — dijo la rubia casi divertida con la actitud de Mikasa.

— Un poco — respondió haciendo un gesto con sus manos — se identificar la peste cuando la veo.

— Oh ¿de veras?— la sonrisa se borró del rostro ajeno reemplazando por una mirada severa en cambio — Debes tener una boca muy grande para decir eso ¿No Mikasa?

— Podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que la tuya lo es más Reiss — fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la pelinegra antes de que el silencio predominara entre los tres.

Ambas se miraron intensamente, dagas plateadas contral hielo afilado, Galliard volvió a quedarse sin palabras observando la escena totalmente atónito.

Historia se acomodo el pelo lanzándole una última mirada a Mikasa y comenzó a caminar en sus enormes tacones negros.

— Veremos que tanto dura esta farsa, Galliard — fue lo último que escuchó de la rubia antes de verla perderse entre la multitud.

Solo cuando desapareció de su campo de visión fue que pudo respirar en paz.

...

Galliard hubiera querido dejar el bar una vez que la rubia había desaparecido, pero esa noche había descubierto dos cosas; la primera, Mikasa Ackerman de verdad podía ponerse borracha y es que se puso tan roja cuando Krista se marchó que él no fue capaz de de pararla cuando comenzó a tomar trago tras trago, tomando de las charolas de cualquier mesero que pasaba enfrente y la segunda, es que podía golpear muy fuerte cuando realmente se lo proponía, y eso a su brazo le costó muy caro.

El camino había transcurrido sorprendentemente tranquilo, a pesar de los miles de calificativos con los cuales se había referido a la rubia Reiss que en varias ocasiones sacaron una risa limpia de él, pronto se dio cuenta que Mikasa si entendía lo que decía a pesar de estar ebria. Galliard prometió jamas volver a subestimarla incluso si ella estuviera ebria.

— ¡Esa desgraciada no puede mantener el pico cerrado incluso metiéndole una verga!

Admitió la pelinegra con los labios y cejas fruncidas, Porkko hubiese reído de nuevo si no fuese porque estaba estacionando la camioneta enfrente de la residencia de Annie, las luces estaban prendidas por lo que asumió que aún no estaba dormida del todo, ella bajó del vehículo sintiendo a Galliard hacer lo mismo un instante después.

Ambos miraron al frente cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Oye — hablo Porkko observándola lleno de éxtasis — en verdad, gracias por lo de hoy, cualquier cosa puedes pedirmela.

Mikasa río bajito con las mejillas rojas y esta vez el pelirrojo disfruto del sonido que provenía de su boca.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, podría hacer que entierres un cadáver en tu patio.

— Tengo un patio muy grande — respondió con una mueca burlona siguiendo el juego de Mikasa, ella también soltó una leve carcajada que el mismo pelirrojo provocó, poco después se dio cuenta que Mikasa lo contemplaba con la vista perdida en alguna parte de él, cosa que los crispó un poco.

Fueron momentos silenciosos los que predominaron después, dónde solamente ambas miradas se quedaron enganchadas en la contraria.

Se sorprendió cuando Mikasa lo tomó de las mejillas acercándose y rozando sus labios, él no se había movido ni un ápice, paralizado y sin saber que hacer; dejó que la pelinegra marcará el paso, no había prisa en la caricia ni la más mínima intención de buscar algo más en el gesto, fue lento y pausado, atrapando las respiraciones del otro sin atreverse hacer más, o eso era hasta que Mikasa comenzó a usar su lengua, invitando a Galliard a hacer lo mismo. Acarició el interior de su boca y él hizo lo mismo gustoso cuando sintió las manos de ella enredarse en los cabellos de su nuca, se inclinó un poco más sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos, era una una lucha por ver quién de ellos se rendía y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Él hubiese estado encantado de haberle seguido, y mentiría si dijese que no, pero si no paraba a este paso terminarían montando una escena frente a la casa de Annie.

Gruñendo con molestia y en parte por la no muy disimulada mordida que había hecho la Ackerman sobre su labio inferior, se separó de ella sintiendo que se le iba el aire en ello, cuando abrió los ojos Mikasa aún tenía los suyos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, _(una silenciosa invitación que él no sabia como rechazar)_ y eso era lo máximo que podría soportar estando tan embelesado con su imagen, no mejoró mucho cuando ella abrió los ojos, enfocando a Porkko.

Soltó un suspiro soñador y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que sobrevino a su rostro cuando lo miro, con los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, Galliard sintió que la piel le quemaba de lo tenso que estaba, ella sonrió en cambio y Galliard se permitió hacer lo mismo, aunque despues su cara tuviese la tonalidad de un tomate maduro.

Con un último beso ella se separó de él comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Sin decir nada, él tomó una larga respiración para calmar el temblor en sus manos pero fue interrumpido por ella.

— Si dices algo de lo que pasó — dijo clavando su mirada en Porkko aun paralizado en su sitio — prometo que Reiss será el menor de tus problemas ¿entiendes?

— Fuerte y claro

Mikasa asintió una vez, pensando que ese era el fin de la plática hasta que él habló de nuevo.

— Oi

Ella lo miró encima de su hombro sin voltear su cuerpo.

— Deberíamos salir tú y yo algún día — no lo pensó mucho al decirlo, pero no se sentía arrepentido de haberlo dicho, después de todo y a pesar de lo decepcionante que podía ser, tal vez Mikasa ni se acordará el día de mañana.

Sin embargo, no había dejado de sonreír.

— Buenas noches, Porkko — se despidió desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la casa.

Mikasa no había aceptado su propuesta pero tampoco había dicho que no y él solo se permitió tener un poco de fé.

.

.

.

 **GalliKasa pah la banda**.

 **Ustedes no se imaginan cuando tiempo estuvo este bebé entre mis documentos, de verdad ¡uff! pero bien, valio la pena.**

 **Espero que disfruten de esto, a pesar de que aun tengo dudas, creo que me ha gustado como quedo ¡pero en fin! si les gusta o no, diganlo, y muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que me han comentado en mis demas historias.**

 **Sin mas que decir, los dejo.**

 ** _- Z_eth**


End file.
